Last Moments
by Emerald Gaze
Summary: The last pleasant moments Gin and Rangiku share before he betrays Soul Society and leaves her behind. One-shot GinxRangiku


Summary: The last pleasant moments Gin and Rangiku share before he betrays Soul Society and leaves her behind.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's character... though that'd be cool.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what is it you called me out here for? I have a whole lot more important things to do than be here, ya know?" she huffed in faux annoyance as she came up beside the silver haired captain, her hands resting on her hips.<p>

"Yea, a' course I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that you'd be boozin' instead a doin those 'importan't things ya seem so concerned about." He felt his trade mark grin spread across his lips at the look he was receiving. Rangiku with her pouted lips and puffed out cheeks, he always found it cute when she did that.

"Yeah well…" trailing off for a moment she crossed her arms and turned her head away as she struggled to find a comeback. "If this is how this entire conversation is gonna go I might as well just go out drinking. It'd be a far better waste of my time."

"So you admit drinkin's a waste a time huh?"

"What- No! I meant, you know what I meant!" her annoyance was real now and practically tangible with the glare she was giving him. Though it also told him she wasn't actually angry…yet. "You know what just forget it! I don't know why I bothered to come out here in the first place!"

Huffing she spun on her heel and began going back in the opposite direction, stomping her feet for extra effect, though in actuality it only made her look childish.

Rolling his eyes, though no one would have been able to tell, he called out for her to wait. Seeing that she seemed determined to ignore him he decided to stop playing around and get to his reason for calling her. "I'll be leavin soon."

She stopped in her tracks and her heart froze in her chest as her eyes widened in disbelief. Spinning around once again she faced him just as a strong wind passed through the valley whipping her hair and scarf around in a frenzy. However, she paid no attention to that being far too caught up in staring at the man before her, openly displaying her incredulity. "What do you mean you're leaving?

"I meant jus what I said. I'll be leavin for a while. Jus thought I'd yell ya."

"But… where are you going? Is this for a mission? How long will you be gone?" with each question she took a step forward, her pace quickening in tune with her words. She stopped just short a few feet in front of him.

"You could say it's a mission. And I don't know how long I'll be gone."

She paid little attention to the question he'd skipped in favor of asking a few more. "How could they do this? They can't! They… they…" Rangiku found herself trailing off as Gin disentangled her fingers from his captain's robe and held wrists in his hands, she hadn't even noticed she'd grabbed onto him. She was almost on the verge of tears but still found the will to ask one more question though it came out barely over a whisper. "When are you leaving?"

"I'll be awhile. But I'll be too busy preparing for it to see ya again after this." Taking a step back at the realization of how abruptly she was being separated from her best friend and the man she'd been in love with for so long, she could do nothing but stare as her hands fell free from his hold.

Minutes passed and Gin sighed as he allowed her to take it all in. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her behind but there was no way he could take her with him. Falling into a cross-legged sitting position he looked up at her and waited patiently for her to snap out of it, he knew she wouldn't take it well.

Slowly Rangiku's eyes trailed down the tree to the albino man leaning back against it, tears freely running down her cheeks. They had been friends for almost as long as they could both remember and now they were being separated again. Once had been bad enough she really didn't know if she'd be able to handle it again, after all there would be no finding an orphaned kid this time to keep her mind off him.

Taking a wobbly step forward she fell into his lap, her thighs on either side of his legs as he adjusted to accommodate to her sitting there. Wrapping her arms around his neck she begged him in hushed tones not to leave, but as he gave her a solemn shake of the head to signal he had no way of avoiding it, she finally accepted it. But she'd try her hardest to engrave herself so deeply in his memory that there wouldn't be a moment he didn't think about her when he was gone.

Leaning down she kissed him and gave one final request. At first a half-grimace of uncertainty marred his lips before her's pressed firmly against them. When their lips parted he nodded his assent before kissing her again while pulling her closer.

This wouldn't be their first time together but it would be the most meaningful, she would make sure of that. As she pressed tightly against him, his hands roamed her body, his left busying itself at her shoulder where it began to drag her shinigami robes down to reveal more skin. His right hand found itself threading through her hair as her own hand slid down between them to untie the sash that steadfastly held his hakama.

Groaning as her fingers brushed against him in a very sensitive part of him, the word bled out of existence around them.

Not too long after this day did Gin Ichimaru betray the Soul Society and escape with Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tousen to another world, leaving behind everything and everyone.


End file.
